Bugboy: Think Pink! A Valentine's Prank Special
by Baby Cougar
Summary: Hinata decided she's gonna play a prank on Shino. Will SHino ever forgiver her? Includes Rock Lee, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shibi. ShinoxHinata. Rated for Language and sexual innuendoes. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Cougar here. I just want to inform you that this is my first chapter story. I must also warn you that Shibi Aburame is a bloody pervert. But only at home, when he is out he is much like Shino. Just so you know….. Anyway I do not own Naruto so there's the disclaimer. On with the show!**

Chapter 1: Planning

It was February 13th, the day before valentine's Day. Hinata had a plan, she was gonna play a prank on Shino. Normally, she wouldn't even dream of pulling a prank on him, he would find her out immediately. But today, she was gonna do it. What is her plan, you ask? Make Shino wear red and pink clothes the entire day. The best part? Shino was practically the only one who didn't know, and since everyone wanted to see it, no one was gonna tell, either. Naruto was gone now, off with Jiraya, and Sasuke was off with Orochimaru.

After training that day, Kurenai-sensei told the team to go home early as a Valentine's present. Up until now, Hinata had kept the "how" part of her plan secret. Shino stood waiting for Hinata, but she politely told him she had to go to the market, so he should just go home. "_Nice lie" _she thought to herself. After he was out of sight, Hinata activated her Byakugan in search of Kiba. She spotted him and Akamaru in the woods, taking a "walk". She started towards him with an almost evil glint in her eye.

"Dynamic Marking!" shouted Kiba as Akamaru literally whizzed through the trees, spraying the bark with an acidic urine that was already burning the wood.

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata shouted.

Kiba turned around and spotted Hinata.

"Hey!" he shouted, then called to Akamaru.

"Oi. Akamaru! Come on down, boy!" Kiba shouted to his dog

Akamaru hopped through the trees and landed next to Kiba. He was in the middle of a growth spurt and was about the size of a Saint Bernard.

"Arf!" he boomed at Hinata.

She pet his head, then toyed with her shoulder-length hair.

"K-Kiba-kun, I needed to talk to you about the p-plan."

If Kiba's smile could've gotten any bigger, his teeth would've fallen out. Hinata could practically see his tail wagging.

"I'm all ears," said Kiba. Putting his hands up to his ears for emphasis. **(A/N Not that Kiba knows what that words even means…)**

She grabbed the front of his jacket in her right hand and Akamaru's scruff in her left and took off running, using chakra in her legs so she could cope with the extra mass she was dragging behind her.

"Whooooaaaa! Hinata! Wait!" Kiba cried out he and Akamaru were dragged mercilessly across the ground. Hinata stopped abruptly in front of a house.

"G-gomen nasai, Kiba-kun, but we needed to hurry. I'll explain when everyone is here."

"Everyone?" Kiba questioned.

Hinata nodded, then knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal…_Rock Lee?!_ Kiba's eye twitched.

"Hinata, are you sure…" Lee cut him off.

"Hinata-san," Lee said, "Kiba-san. It is very youthful of you to visit me!!" Lee smiled.

"I need your h-help Lee-kun. I need you to get a bowl of the C-Curry of Life and bring it to my house as soon as you can!"

"YOSH! I will bring it to you with bring it to you within the hour. If I do not, I will do 500 laps around--" Hinata clamped her hand over Lee's mouth.

"Hurry Lee, please."

"YOSH! Right away!" And with that, he took off.

Kiba twitched again. "Wha--?"

"No time! Come on, Kiba!" And the next fifteen minutes were spent running around frantically, collecting people. The group, now consisting of Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura, and Ino, was now advancing towards the Hyuuga Compound. They almost reached the gate when…

"Hinata-san!"

Hinata turned to see green streaking towards her.

"Hinata-san…pant…I have gotten the Curry of Life…pant…as you requested." Lee panted out, holding out a takeout bag.

"Hold on to that bag for now, Lee-kun. We'll need it for the next person."

He nodded at Hinata, flashing his blinding mega-watt smile, and struck a "nice guy" pose. At that particular moment, the evening sun set, casting red, pink, and purple shadows across the sky.

They walked in the Hyuuga Compound, and Hinata activated her Byakugan. She smiled spotted quarry. She deactivated her bloodline, and took a deep breath.

"NEJI-NII-SAN!!" Hinata yelled as loud as she could. To say her friends were startled would be an understatement. They had never so much as heard her raise her voice.

Hinata stood with a slightly smug look on her face, Neji would come, thinking she's in trouble.

"Hinata-sama? What is the…what is the meaning of this!?" Neji's look of worry turned into a scowl as he saw Hinata's smug look and the company she was keeping.

"Neji-nii-san. Come on. We all need to talk."

And without another, Hinata for the Hyuuga Training Grounds. Seeing no other choice, everyone followed after. Ino dropped her jaw. She had never been the Hyuuga Compound.

"Hey, Ino-pig. Close your mouth. It's rude. We're in the middle of a highly prestigious clan!"

"Uh, guys?" Kiba said to them after noticing Neji's glare.

"WHAT!?" they shouted in unison, but they saw Neji's glare. They instantly sobered.

"Gomen nasai," they said to him.

When they reached their destination, Hinata told them all to wait there. She ran inside her house came back with 7 rice, 6 cups of tea, and a dish of milk for Akamaru. She set the saucer down and served everyone.

Everybody helped themselves to the snack as Hinata settled down between Akamaru and Lee.

"Now e-everyone. I'm sure you all know why you're here." Hinata said.

"Hai!" Said every voice except one.

"Why am I here?" asked Neji.

"You are help with my big prank tomorrow."

"NANI?!" No I am not!" Neji yelled.

"Lee-kun, would to offer him your snack?"

Lee looked at her blankly for a moment before remembering the bag. He grabbed it and reached inside, taking out a bowl. Neji took one look at the bubbling black contents of the bowl and his face paled considerably as his eyes grew huge and round. **(A/N His face looks like this: (O.O)**

"It is very youthful of you to want the Curry of Life, Neji-san! I did not know you liked it that much!" said Lee triumphantly.

Neji twitched. "Alright Hinata. What's your plan?"

"Alright guys. C-come close . Here's my plan."

END CHAPTER

**The next chapter has Shibi in it. You have been warned. I will not up date until I have at least five reviews. And I already have most of the next chapter written, so better hurry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys. You are quicker than I thought. The first five reviews came before I finished **_**writing**_** chapter 2, let alone typing and posting. But I'm done now, so enjoy. Oh, and I'm upping the review requirement to 10 so I get a little time to finish lol. K I'm done.**

Chapter 2: Shino's Dad, the Biggest Perv Since the Toad Sage

Entrusted with their jobs, the group went home, except Sakura and Ino, who each made a late night trip to the Konoha Mall. They set out with money that Hinata had given them, and they were told that they could indulge in anything that they wanted to throw in.

Hinata snuck into the Aburame Compound. Surely Shino was asleep by now, so her plan should work. She hopped over the wall; the gates were closed. She rushed over to Shino's house.

"Byakugan," she whispered.

She looked into his house. Shino was in bed, sleeping. However, Shibi, his father, was in the kitchen talking to his neighbor. Hinata knew that Shino was a light sleeper, so…AH! Yes! The kitchen window would be perfect. She used her stealthy ninja prowess to get to the window unnoticed. Shibi was facing her, but hadn't noticed her. She knocked lightly on the window three times. The two adults in the kitchen stopped abruptly and looked at the window. She put a finger to her lips to tell them to be quiet, pointed a finger to the front door, and left. Shibi grinned, he had an idea of what she wanted. He sent his Kikaichu to open the door for her, and had them leading her into the kitchen.

Hinata bowed deeply to the clan leader.

"Konichiwa, Aburame-sama. I trust you know why I'm h-here?" Hinata asked.

"Of course. We were just talking about you. This is Mushi-chan, out neighbor. She cooks for us sometimes. I can't cook at al, the brat can attest to that. Would you like something to eat?"

"H-hai. Arigatou." She glanced at Mushi, and Mushi was already in the fridge, pulling out rice.

As it was heating up, Hinata started to deliver her message.

"Tomorrow Kiba-kun and Neji-nii-san will be coming after I come to get Shino. Be sure to show them where Shino's room is. Also, don't take to heart anything Kiba-kun says, he can be rude sometimes."

She paused a moment, remembering how Kiba always calls Shino Bug-Freak.

"Oh, and here, take these and switch them when Shino comes back."

She tried not to snicker as she leaned across the table to hand Shibi the heart shaped sunglasses. Shibi, however, was not so composed. He took one look at the glasses, now in his hand, and burst out laughing. Too loud.

"A-Aburame-sama?" Hinata was worried. The last thing she needed was…_click._. Oh NO! it was the door!

She looked around frantically for a place to hide, there was nowhere. She dove under the table…and hid under Shibi's floor-length jacket. Shibi stopped laughing and slipped the glasses in his pocket when the girl dove under his jacket and crouched there. Shino walked in wearing kikaichu patterned pajamas with "Don't bug me!" printed on the front,

"Dad?" he asked groggily. "What are you doing?" Then he turned and saw Mushi. "What is Mushi-chan still doing here?"

It was all Shibi could do to hold his composure and not snort. Hinata, between Shibi's feet under the jacket, had just realized where she had hidden herself and it was all she could do not to faint from embarrassment.

"What are you doing up, brat? Go back to bed."

Shino arched one eyebrow over his glasses, but didn't question further. He left the room and went back to bed. It wasn't until they heard his door shut that Hinata shot out from under Shibi's jacket with a blush on her face.

"G-g-gomen nasai, Aburame-sama," Hinata stuttered out.

Shibi just laughed, quieter, though.

"Please call me Shibi," he said, still grinning, she could only see it because he had never re-buttoned his jacket from dinner.

Still blushing, she said, "Gomen, Sh-Sh-Shibi-sama."

"It's alright. Besides, if you wanted to get in my pants, you could have just asked. Although I don't think that son of mine would have liked that." He grinned cheekily at Hinata.

If Hinata was red before, it was nothing compared to the scarlet she now was.

Shibi's grin just grew wider as he ducked from the frying pan that Mushi had chucked at him. He caught it, before it did damage to the wall, with his insects.

"I was just kidding, geez!"

"BAKA!"

"Ob-ob-ob……obanawa….Sh-Shibi-sama…"

THUMP.

"Now look what you did!"

"I didn't think that she'd faint. I'd actually quite forgotten. Since her relationship with my brat her confidence has skyrocketed."

Shibi looked at the girl on the floor and sighed. The insects that caught the pan set it down on the counter and returned to his gourd. He got up and picked the Hyuuga heiress off of his kitchen floor. He passed her to Mushi.

"Take her home, please Mushi-chan. I have to go to bed. Besides, Hyuuga Hiashi does not like me all that well."

"I can't imagine why," Mushi muttered under her breath as she took off.

Shibi watched her leave and went to bed.

END CHAPTER

**Hope you guys liked it. I won't start chapter three for a couple days, I have college midterms to study for this weekend. UGH! Next time: The plan in action!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- The Plan in Action

Shino opened his eyes and groaned; he was tired. His father had woken him up last night and had kept him awake with his laughing. But, today was Valentine's Day, and he had planned to spend the day with Hinata. He groaned again and rolled out of bed. Stretching, he reached over and put his shades on. Today will be a nice day. He got dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

Shibi looked up at his son and smiled wickedly behind his collar. He knew exactly of the impending doom that awaited his unexpecting son today. He pulled toast out of the microwave and handed it to his son.

Shino looked at the "toast", then at his father.

"Why the HELL would you make toast in a microwave?!" Shino demanded.

Shibi shrugged, but was saved from answering because at that moment Mushi walked in, carrying two plates of eggs and bacon. Shino took one plate from her and uttered a "thanks." Mushi left after giving Shibi his plate.

He finished his breakfast and waited for Hinata. She said that she would come to get him.

"Are you spending the day with that girl today, Shino?"

Shino already did not like where this conversation was going. "Yes…"

"Then you'll need this." And with that, he threw a small, square, metallic object at his son.

Shino caught the object, then stared in disbelief at his father. What the hell was he getting at?

"DAD! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Shino exploded at his father.

"It's called a condom, brat. Now don't keep your girlfriend there waiting."

"My girl…friend?" _Don't tell me…_ Shino turned around to see Hinata in the doorway, her face red. Apparently, she had been a witness to the outburst. Shino was mortified.

"Hinata! S-sorry. My dad…he….ugh…."

Hinata had never seen him this embarrassed. She started to feel bad about her prank, but it was too late to go back now. Shino absently slipped the package in his pocket.

As they left, Shibi stuck his head out the door and called out to them.

"Remember to keep it safe!"

Shino internally cursed his father with every curse he knew. He took hold of Hinata's hand and bolted for the gates of the compound. He didn't even stop to open them, he just lifted Hinata and cleared the wall. He set Hinata down on the other side,

"Don't listen to a word my father says, Hinata-chan. He can be a real ass."

"Sh-Shino-kun! You shouldn't say those kinds of things about your father."

Shino looked at Hinata in disbelief. Surly she was kidding? He had the discriminating evidence in his pocket to prove his father was an ass. But then, he never did dispose of it, so what does that make him? Maybe…._NO!_ Shino shook the thoughts from his head. Hopefully his day would get better. He was gonna spend the whole of it with Hinata, so why shouldn't it? Little did he know…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Neji and Kiba waited in the bushes as Shino and Hinata left. Neither of them had met Shino's father. They had both figured that he and Shino were similar. They were dead wrong. Neji had his hands clamped over Kiba's mouth. Kiba was snorting in laughter. Heck, even the Hyuuga Prodigy himself was stifling a chuckle. He covered it up with a look of disgust and shook his head.

He whispered in Kiba's ear, "To think that this man is the Aburame clan leader."

Kiba agreed. Neji activated his Byakugan and watched the couple leave. It wasn't until they jumped over the gate that he let go of Kiba and walked out of the bushes. At this point, Kiba laughed out loud. Neji allowed himself a chuckle before making his face stony again. He returned to the bushes and picked up his bundle of clothes. Kiba also picked up his burden. They carried their bundles to Shino's house, where Shibi was at the door waiting for them. He adjusted his glasses and smirked at the boys.

"I believe I was told to show you boys my brat's bedroom."

Kiba snorted. Shino, a brat? HA! They followed Shibi down the hall to the second to last door.

"Well here you go boys. This is Shino's room. Have fun!"

After Shibi left, Kiba turned to Neji.

"That guy is too happy. It's kind of creepy."

"Whatever. Let's just do our job so we can go."

Neji kept his Byakugan activated and kept watch while Kiba switched Shino's jackets and pants. He looked around at the walls, and shuddered. Insects lined the walls. He tried not to think about them. They picked up Shino's normal clothes and left the bedroom, going down the hall into the living room.

"Hey! Shino's dad! How did you do that to Shino? I've been trying to get a rise out of Bug Freak for years!" Kiba said loudly to Shibi. A drip of sweat rolled down the back of Neji's head. How did he get sucked into this? And how did he get partnered with such a _baka_? He backhanded the back of Kiba's head _hard_.

"Bug Freak? May I remind you, Mr. Inuzuka, that I am the leader of the Aburame Clan and will not take lightly to such insults? Especially to my son, who is, may I remind you, the only heir to the clan?" Shibi's voice thundered over the frightened boy. Even Neji took a step back. Shibi's Kikaichu erupted from his body, and the ones in his gourd came out. Kiba nearly wet himself.

"_Shiiiiiiit!"_ Kiba wailed.

Seconds before the black cloud of destruction bugs converged upon the frightened boys **(A/N Yes, even Neji is scared shitless at this point)** the insects swarmed back to now laughing Shibi. And when I say laughing, I mean sitting on the floor and laughing his ass off. After a minute, he got off the floor and dusted off his jacket.

"Besides, I'm the only one who can do that." Shibi smiled cheekily.

He went to the front door and held it open.

"See you later boys, and learn how to take a joke."

Kiba bolted like there was no tomorrow out the door. Neji had the sense to show some formalities.

"Goodbye, Aburame-_sama_." Neji added the -sama with distaste.

HE bowed before he also ran out the door. No wonder his uncle disliked this clan, or at least, Aburame Shibi.

Kiba and Neji left the Aburame Compound and took to the rooftops to the Hyuuga Compound to store the clothes in Neji's room. After all, if worst came to worst, Shino would never suspect _Neji. _Akamaru greeted them outside the compound. They all went inside and dropped off the clothes. Phase one complete. The rest relied on Hinata.

END CHAPTER

**I need at least 25 reviews to update again. You guys are on a roll. I have the fourht chapter written, so review if you wanna read it. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Shino's Discovery

Shino and Hinata walked hand in hand through the village. They had gone to the Yamanaka Flower Shop where Shino bought Hinata six white roses and six red roses. The petals of the beautiful bouquet were trained on her face as she took a deep breath. Shino smiled at her. She was beautiful. Today she had worn a pink silk kimono for Valentine's Day. They were making their way out of town to see the river. Hinata, however, had slightly different ideas than Shino.

When they finally reached the river, Hinata stood on her toes and gave Shino a peck on the lips. Then she took off, giggling.

"Come and get me, Shino-kun!"

She knew he was fast and would be in front of her in a flash. She laced her feet with chakra and started to hop on the slippery stones lining the edge of the river. With the amazing chakra control she had, and with her feet laced with chakra, she wasn't going to fall in, she was firmly stuck to the rocks with each step. But Shino didn't know that. Like she predicted, Shino appeared right in front of her.

"Hinata-chan you'll have to run faster than that to get by me." Shino chuckled at her. It was a glorious sound; not forced by laughing poisons but a natural chuckle that the stoic ninja rarely let out.

Hinata set her plan in action. She appeared to slip on the rocks, which would send her plunging into the river.

"Whoooooooaaaaa! Sh-Shino-kun! Ahhhhh!" She grabbed on to him for "support". It caught him off balance, and he tried to catch her before she fell in the river, but he lost his own footing and missed. And fell. Hinata seemed to have caught herself but…_SPLASH!_

"Shino-kun! Are y-you alright?" Hinata asked with mock concern. She knew he was fine. She would never do anything to hurt Shino. She made a show of visible planting her feet to the rock with chakra and reached in to haul him out.

"Looks like you've got to go h-home and change, Shino-kun. It's too ch-chilly to be out here in wet clothes. I will wait for y-you here."

Shino went to protest, but his kikaichu beat him to the punch; their host was too cold, so they burst loose and settled on Hinata to wait for him to dry off and return. Hinata giggles and Shino sighed in defeat.

"Alright. I'll be back in half an hour, don't go anywhere."

With that Shino left, going as quickly as possible back to the Aburame Compound to change. Hinata watched him leave. Phase two complete. It was still ten o' clock or so, so there was plenty of time to fully enjoy this little practical joke. She walked up a large tree nearby and sat on a large branch. She played with the kikai bugs that had temporarily taken up residence in her clothes and roses. She waited for Shino to return.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Shino was dripping wet. And cold. He was running through the trees; it would be another minute before he hit town, and if he kept this pace up across the rooftops, he would reach the Aburame Compound on the other side of the village within two minutes.

Yes, he was in the village now. Damn! It was cold! And he could barely see, his glasses were fogging up so bad. Finally he reached home. He opened the door.

"Dad?" Shino called out. The last thing he needed was his father finding him soaking wet.

He took off his glasses and put them on the bathroom counter to dry. He then went to his room.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Shibi appeared out of nowhere. He took Shino's round glasses and replaced them with the heart-shaped pair that Hinata had given him last night. He escaped through an open window and went back to Mushi's house. No way in HELL was he gonna be caught alone in the house when the brat realizes…3...2...1...

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Shibi smiled; he could hear that clearly from the neighbor's house.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Shino ran frantically around his room in a fresh pair of dry boxers. His wet clothes lay in a pile in front of his bed. Frantically, he dug to the back of his closet. What could he do? Hinata was waiting for him, he couldn't just _not_ go. Then an idea struck him. He went to his father's closet. NO! It was empty. There was only a note, left by his father,

_Shino, what have I told you about wearing my clothes?_

He banged his head against the wall. Well, it couldn't get much worse, could it? He went back to his bedroom. All the clothes in his closet were identical, so there wasn't much to choose from anyway. The colors made his nose wrinkle with distaste and hatred. He sighed in defeat; even if he didn't go back to Hinata, she had most of his kikaichu, and he needed them to live. He pulled on a pair of pants and a jacket from the closet. He went to the full length mirror and winced at his reflection. Everything was in Aburame style, but that wasn't the problem. His eyes traced the heart-shaped embroidery along the collar of the hot pink jacket. They followed the heart-shaped buttons down to the fire-engine-red pants with cupid on the left pant leg. His head band was wet, so he left it off and went into the bathroom to dry his hair and get his glasses. Shino let out an involuntary shudder when he saw where his glasses sat. Instead of the practical round frames, before him sat heart-shaped shaded spectacles. He grunted and threw them on his face. What choice did he have? His extra's were gone, too.

He went back to his bedroom and collected some kunai and shuriken. Somebody was going to die.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Hinata was getting bored waiting. She looked at the kikaichu that were on her hands. _What's it like to have them crawl inside of me, like Shino-kun has them? Maybe I'll ask_…

"What's it feel like when you crawl inside Shino-kun? I mean, can he feel you guys? She asked the insects on her hands. In response, some flied to her face and crawled up her nose. She sneezed, then giggled.

"What are you doing to my bugs?" A familiar voice said behind her. Shino! She startled and fell out of the tree. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the hard ground. It never came. Strong arms caught her. She snuggled into Shino's arms. He set her down and she opened her eyes. And got a _real_ good look at him.

Hinata started to laugh, she couldn't help it. Shino gripped her shoulder. She stopped; when she looked back at his face she was frightened. He was furious.

"Whoever's idea this was. They will regret it with their lives." He twirled a kunai absently on his finger. Hinata twitched. Oh boy. As long as he didn't know it was her. She really would have to ask Ino and Sakura where they managed to find these clothes, they were cute. She would get herself some and wear it around Shino's Clan so she would fit in. Oh well…

Shino put his hands in the pockets of the insane wardrobe, but immediately recoiled his right hand.

"Hinata-chan? What _is_ this thing?"

He help up a pink and red plushie, it was a bug with hearts on the shell. She reached over and squeezed one of the legs. Shino dropped it when it started to sing "Wild Thing". HE had never seen anything like it, and it startled him.

Shino shook his head in disgust. "Will you help me find who ever did this, Hinata-chan? I have no clue. I would suspect Naruto normally, but he's gone with Jiraya-sama. Kami! Could this get worse?"

AT the mention of Naruto's name, Hinata snickered. Apparently this prank leveled off with Naruto's kinds of pranks. That in itself is an accomplishment. She felt bad for Shino, but one look into those heart-shaped glasses told her he was serious. She would help him, but she knew who the real culprit was, and he would never suspect her as being the mastermind behind it. It was the start of a long humorous day. Now, who to pin the blame on?

END CHAPTER

**Hey guys! Next chapter will need 35 reviews. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Slight Shino, Shibi, and Kiba abuse in this chapter.**

Chapter 5-Whodunnit?

Hinata silently thanked her father for all of those Hyuuga etiquette lessons she'd been forced to endure. If she hadn't had them, she wouldn't ever be able to pull the blame away from herself. But who should they confront first? Hinata hadn't actually thought about what would happen. **(A/N cough cough neither did the author cough cough)** She only thought as far as getting Shino into the clothes. Stupid.

"Ne, Hinata-chan?" _Uh oh._

"Y-yes, Shino-k-kun?"

"Do you have any idea who would do this?"

Her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"N-no…"

"Then let's find out who did. Why? Because they will regret the day they were born."

Hinata gulped. _Oh boy…_ They set off back to the village. When they got there, Shino immediately jumped into the rooftops.

"The less people that see me," he explained, "the better."

Hinata just nodded; she didn't trust her voice.

Shino was running the possibilities through his mind. The villagers wouldn't do it, and shinobi that were chuunin and up wouldn't. That left the eleven genin. Wait, this kind up stunt wouldn't be below his father. Now, of the genin, he himself obviously wasn't a suspect. Neji wouldn't dream of doing such a thing. Naruto would be the biggest suspect, but he was off with Jiraya. Sasuke wouldn't do it, but he ran off to be with that gay wad Orochimaru. Hinata wouldn't even dream of such a thing. **(A/N snicker snicker)** Lee…was just Lee. Shikamaru was too lazy. Chouji was too nice. Tenten, well he doubted she even knew who he was. Who did that leave? Kiba, Sakura, Ino, and his father. He'd ask Kiba first.

Little did he know.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Kiba walked through the town with Akamaru, enjoying the Valentine's Day Festival. He hadn't seen Shino since that morning, and he was wondering if Hinata had completed her side of the deal. He looked up at the sky and smiled. This was gonna be funny. Right before he brought his head back down, he saw two pink flashes fly across the rooftops. _Yup_, he thought, _she got 'im._ He cut through the alley to get to the next street. Kiba wasn't even halfway through when he was pinned to the wall by an angry pink blob.

"What the hell!?" he yelled out.

Kiba then got a good look at his attacker. He burst out laughing.

"Shino, man, what happened to you? You look like you just stepped out of Will Wonka's Chocolate Factory!"

Shino glared through his heart-shaped lenses.

"Kiba, you ass!", he spat, "Do you know who did this!?"

Kiba twitched, Shino's bugs were starting to crawl on him. He saw Hinata behind Shino; she was frantically shaking her had "no".

"No man, but if you find out who did, drop me their number, will ya?"

Shino growled and punched Kiba, hard. Kiba slumped to the ground and Akamaru started to whine. Shino and Hinata left the scene

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Shino and Hinata went back to the rooftops. Kiba seemed innocent, so that left Sakura, Ino, and his dad. He tried to ignore the giggling of the people that did see him. Strangely, Hinata was enjoying herself. She was proud of herself for making it this far.

They stopped when they reached the Yamanaka Flower Shop. There were flower stands set up outside. To Shino's pleasure, both Sakura and Ino were present. He chuckled to himself. Two birds with one stone.

Instead of jumping into the middle of the crowd, Shino sent his insects out.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Sakura and Ino both let out ear-shattering screams as the kikaichu lifted them off the ground and brought them onto the roof.

"SHINO ABURAME WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" they both screamed in unison. It didn't take much to figure out who kidnapped them. I mean, who else uses insects like that?

They finally took their eyes off of the insects and had looked up at him. Sakura giggled and Ino snorted. Shino's eyebrow twitched.

Sakura gained her composure before Ino did. She got angry.

"Are you saying that you think we made you dress like that? How dare you!"

Hinata internally giggled. Sakura was a good liar. Her and Ino were the ones who went out and bought the clothes.

Shino released his bugs, but before they finished their journey back under his skin, Sakura's chakra-infused fist connected with his left cheek bone. Shino flew across the roof. Hinata gasped and ran after him, glaring back at Sakura. Sakura just lowered her arm and jumped off the roof, Ino close behind.

Hinata finally reached Shino. He was lying down, propped up on one elbow, rubbing his face.

"Are you a-alright, Shino-kun?" Hinata helped him off the ground.

"Yes. Thankfully nothing is broken. Naruto once warned me about Sakura's punches, but I never really took him serious. I thought he was just exaggerating. I was wrong. I do, however, believe that crosses them off the list. That just leaves my father.

_His father?_ Hinata thought._ What about… OH! I see. He's made a list of possible suspects. He really doesn't think that anyone else could have done it._ It was about noon now, so he still had plenty of time to find the culprit. Hinata knew that Shibi was a very possible suspect. But would he end up with the blame? She would feel bad if he did.

They set off at top speed across the rooftops to the Aburame Compound.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Shibi sat down on the couch in Mushi's living room. Kitah, Mushi's young daughter **(A/N Who the hell would leave their children with **_**Shibi?**_**)** , was showing him how well she could control her insects. He chuckled at her antics. It was cute. She had only received her insects a year ago.

When she was done, Shibi patted her head and went to tell Mushi he was leaving. His brat shouldn't be home for a few hours, so he could the alone time. He went home and flopped onto the couch. He let his insect loose and just relaxed.

Little did he know…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

They reached the compound in record time. Shino kicked open the front door and went inside. Hinata followed closely behind. He saw his father lying on the couch, napping.

"FATHER!" he yelled.

Shibi cracked his eyes open. He saw his son storming towards him, in all his pink glory, he might add, kikaichu buzzing angrily. Hinata by the door, eyes wide.

"Ah, shit." he muttered to himself, but before he react, Shino had already grabbed his tall collar and father and son were face-to-face.

"Dad! I know it was you! Why the hell would you do this to me? Don't deny it, I found the note in your closet, all your clothes were gone, you hid them from me!" Shino was screaming at this point.

"Note? Clothes?" Shibi said with genuine confusion. All of his clothes were in the closet this morning. Ah, it must have been those boys. That Hyuuga was always a step ahead.

"Don't act innocent! Why did you do it?" Shino demanded, shaking his father.

Shibi snapped out of it. He smacked Shino's arms off of him. He got his footing and stood up, he looked down at his son.

"Baka! Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to do something of this caliber to you? I_ live_ with you for Kami's sake! Why would I put myself through that torture? BAKA!"

Shino blinked. What his father said was true. He huffed, disappointed that he had not found his culprit.

Hinata had never seen him like this. Shino was showing a lot of emotion. Normally he was stoically void of any emotion. Now he was very, very angry.

Shino, for the first time in a long time, was at a loss. He eliminated the possibilities, and none were the culprit. He still doubted Neji and Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke were obviously exempt, se he went to interrogate the rest of the genin.

Hinata followed closely behind.

END CHAPTER.

**Wow. Shino is not controlling himself. No wonder he creeps people out. He attacks them when they haven't done anything. I mean, he knocked Kiba out! Geez! Okay, I'm kidding. We know that they had a part in this prank, but we also know that Hinata is the original prankster here. Unfortunately for him, he doesn't know that. Oh, well, he'll learn, won't he? If anyone would like to see a specific illustration of any of the scenes in the whole story, PM me. I will draw it. I know there must be at least one person who wants to see what Shino's outfit looks like. I now have a DeviantArt account, information on Profile. I will draw any scene you ask for. Wow this is a long Author's note. Anyway, I'm uppin' the anty, I need 50 reviews and I'll finish the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Quest Continues

"Lee!"

"Guy-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-Sensei!"

"ROCK LEE!!"

The green-clad love fest had been interrupted by a deranged pink insect ninja. Guy and Lee sprang apart, rainbows and sunsets disappearing from the background. Lee looked at this pink blur that had interrupted his sensei worshipping, and was shocked to see that it was none other than Shino Aburame. He stifled a small giggle as he took notice of what the intimidating ninja was wearing.

"Ahhh, Shino-san! What brings you here? I, er, like your clothes. It takes a very youthful man to wear that shade of pink."

Might Guy, however, was not in on the joke that Shino was gonna be pranked. He couldn't control himself. He was off in a corner laughing his green butt off. That is, he was until a wad of insects gave him a new haircut. He yelled and ran around the dojo where he and Lee were in.

"Lee! Do you know who did this to me!?" Shino yelled.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" Guy ran by.

Lee looked at the doorway to see Hinata shaking her head no. Lee may have not been the smartest cookie, but he knew enough not to tell Shino that this whole plan was Hinata's idea. _I know, I'll have him spar with me and then I'll give him a random name. Shikamaru-san! Shikamaru-san is smart. He'll talk his way out of it! YOSH! I'll do it!_ Throughout this entire thought process he didn't blink. His eyes had that glazed fish look.

"I think I may know who did it, Shino-san." Lee said.

"Who Lee?" Shino was getting desperate.

"Spar with me. If I get a good workout, I will tell--"

"AHHHHHHHH!!" There's Guy again….

"As I was saying, I will tell you who did it." Lee struck a nice-guy pose.

"Fine. Hinata, go take care of his sensei. That yelling is getting…troublesome."

"Hai." Hinata went after Guy to calm him down and tell him she could fix his hair. She was an amazing Hyuuga, after all.

Lee smiled; this should be interesting. He had never sparred with an Aburame before. All he knew was that they used insects, and that the insects sucked chakra. Lucky for him, he didn't use chakra, strictly taijutsu. It was a birth defect that not many people knew about, but his chakra coils were underdeveloped. Not to mention he was fast. He should have the upper hand I this fight. _Then again, his teammate is a Hyuuga. She must have surely taught him enough that he could beat her, and my eternal rival, Neji, is a Hyuuga. I have never been able to beat him. He might have an advantage._ Lee and Shino got into their fighting stances.

"Hyaa!" Lee made the first move, a scissor kick to the gut.

"Oof!" Shino melted into insects.

Lee twitched. Insects? He didn't know clones could be made with insects. This could get interesting.

Shino, on the other hand, was not impressed. He had seen what Lee was capable of, and he didn't really want to get seriously injured. He was there at the chuunin exams, and he knew how good Lee was. Shino ended it quickly. As good as Lee was, he had never fought against an Aburame.

"Go!" Shino's arms went straight out in front of him, and insects exploded from his sleeves. Thousands of kikai filled the air, shocking Lee. Lee knew there were insects going to be involved, but he didn't know the sheer number. He was there at the chuunin exams, he had seen what Shino was capable of, but it was a different experience to be on the receiving end rather than just a witness.

"Argh!" Lee was swallowed in the mass of beetles; apparently they could weaken him. And they bite!

"Alright! I give!"

The insects immediately retreated, going back to their master via sleeves and collar. Shino glared at Lee. Pink and green bodies flew through the air back to the center of the arena.

"I think that Shikamaru-san would have done this. It would obviously take intelligence to do this, and who else but he would be smart enough to do this, even if he is not very youthful, he is still smart. I a sure it was him."

Lee was rattling on, hoping that Shino took the bait. Apparently he did, because he went out the window towards the tower where Shikamaru and Chouji often sit to eat chips and watch the clouds.

O.o.O.o.O

Meanwhile, with Hinata and Guy…..

"AHHHHHHH!! MY BEAUTIFUL AND YOUTHFUL HAIR! FOR SHAME! AHHHHHHH!"

Hinata felt a large bead of sweat fall down the back of her head, and her lip twitched. This man was a bit much.

"D-don't worry, Guy-sensei. I can fix it."

The green man did not seem to hear her as he raced around the dojo. Hinata watched him lap again and flicked on her Byakugan. She got into position and waited for him to finish this circuit. When he was near, she lashed out with a gentle fist. It hit him square in the shoulder and he somersaulted through the air before smacking against the wall. Hinata sighed and released her bloodline, then ran over to him.

"Gomen nasai, Guy-sensei. I needed to stop y-you. I can fix your hair, don't worry."

Guy looked up at her from behind his curtain of eyebrows. He sniffled.

"You can?"

"Yes."

"How youthful of you to do that!"

Hinata felt another drip of sweat roll down her head. Oh boy, this sure was gonna be difficult. She reactivated her gentle fist. She could focus her chakra so well that she could actually use it was blades to cut things. Cool, huh? She looked at the ragged mess of hair that Shino's bugs left behind. She sighed and picked up a lock of hair. _Twang_. Well, that is a strange sound. Oh well. _Hmmm… _she thought…_it's a good thing that he doesn't have a mirror. In order for this to grow out right I'll have to make it all the same length. And the shortest part is only half an inch long. Shino…Guy is gonna kill us. I pray to Kami he doesn't find a mirror soon._ She Started lopping off his hair, careful to throw it behind his so she didn't see how much she was taking off.

Guy nervously sat as he heard _twang twang twang_ over and over again. He didn't even want to know what she was doing. Then it happened. A large lock of hair fell in front in front of his face and into his lap.

"HOLY YOUTHFUL SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA!!" Guy yelled. "ARE YOU CUTTING MY HAIR?"

"Just a little to even it out, G-guy-sensei." Hinata lopped off the last bit and followed Shino out the window. Luckily she finished as soon as Lee and Shino were done fighting.

"See y-you later!" She said, then hurried off to follow Shino.

O.o.O.o.O

"So why aren't we at the festival with everyone else?"

"'Cause it's too troublesome and we don't have dates. Plus, from this view, we were able to see that prank that Hinata was supposed to pull on Shino. That pink was funny, and it made this day not so troublesome."

"Yeah, that was pretty funny."

"You think THIS is FUNNY!!"

Chouji and Shikamaru nearly jumped out of their skin as Shino and Hinata suddenly appeared behind them. Chouji's eyes were large and round, and Shikamaru went stiff, twitching as he turned his head to look at the furious man in pink behind him.

"What a drag." Shikamaru drolled.

Chouji started to laugh really hard. Then all of the sudden there was a choking sound, and everybody looked down to see him rolling on the floor choking on his chips. Shino stomped on his gut, and the chips came _FLYING_ out. And then, back to laughing. _Okay, I don't think Chouji did it, so there's no point in asking. I would have found crumbs in my room anyway._ Shino turned his attention back to the Shikamaru.

"Nara! I know you are smart enough to pull this kind of thing off, but I didn't think this is something you would do." Shino leaped at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "What the hell are you talking about, man? it's too troublesome to do something like that, do you think I would actually stoop to Naruto's level?" Shikamaru dove to avoid the tackle.

"I! I…don't know…BUT I DON'T CARE!" Shino was like a rabid dog now. He ran at Shikamaru with a kunai in hand, ready to take him out when…he stopped dead in his tracks in a really awkward position.

"Shadow possession jutsu…success."

"Sh-Shino! Calm down! Shikamaru didn't do it!"

Shikamaru released the jutsu after Shino calmed down. Shino mumbled an apology and left with Hinata.

O.o.O.o.O

They reached a field where TenTen was training. Shino ran after her.

"TENTEN! WHY!?"

And she sent him running back to wherever he came from with a hurricane of weapons.

Neji watched the proceedings with mild humor. Shino didn't even suspect him, that was good. Besides, that makes it easier to hide the fact that all of Shino's clothes were in the back of his closet, hidden.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankouro was making his merry way down the street on his way to the Hokage tower. He was to inform the Hokage of a party that The Kazekage, Gaara, would be throwing. All the Rookies were invited.

He was whistling a merry tune as he skipped down the lane. People were giving him odd looks, since his merriment and whistling made his face look weird with those purple markings. He took to the rooftops to get out of the evil eyes of the villagers when…..

"DIE!"

He was instantaneously swarmed by insects. It was like déjà vu and he screamed like a little girl, hands over his head and running in little circles.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Shino attacked ruthlessly, who else could have done it? It wasn't beneath puppet boy here.

"SHINO! Stop! You're scaring the poor thing!"

Shino looked at Hinata. She must be ticked; she didn't even stutter. He called his insects back and looked at the terrified puppet master.

"Grrrrr." He sneered.

Kankouro let out a high pitched scream again and disappeared, a black streak towards the Hokage tower.

"Well that was…interesting."

Hinata was ticked. Sure it was awful he had to wear the pink, but he was attacking everyone that he saw. _Except me_, she thought idly. _Sooner or later I'll have to tell him. I've ruined our Valentine's Day together._

"Shino, I--"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shino and Hinata both looked around for the source of the yell while covering their ears.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Guy looked in a mirror when he got home. He didn't remember much after that, just that he couldn't speak for a while.

O.o.O.o.o.O

Gaara paced the Kazekage tower. He brought his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose; he was irritated. Kankouro was gone way too long, Gaara had sent him out a week ago, and it only takes two days to reach Konoha. He took a seat at his desk and looked at the papers. Ugh…paperwork. He took a pencil and started to doodle cute little chibi raccoons. He heard a crack from his window, and he jumped up, defending himself with the pencil. That had scared the holy bajeebers out of him. The window shattered, and Gaara fell to the floor, writhing in agony as a piercing scream shattered the rest of the windows and his eardrums. He crawled over to the window and looked out. The horrible sound was coming from the direction of….Konoha?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Anyway, as I was saying, Shino, it was me who pulled off this prank."

Shino stared at her.

"What?

"I'm sorry, it was the wrong thing to do. But it was funny that I pulled it off."

"What!"

"Can you ever forgive me? I worked hard with Lee, Neji, Sakura, Kiba and Ino. Even your dad helped. Please don't take it out on them, I forced them."

"WHAT!?"

"I'm sorry, Shino. Please don't hate me."

Hinata stared at him with sorrowful eyes. Shino stared at her with…..sunglasses. Then he opened his mouth and….

"CAN YOU SPEAK UP? I CAN'T HEAR A WORD YOU ARE SAYING!"

Hinata fainted. Shino looked questioningly at her, then shrugged and took her back to his house. It was late. Who ever did this, it looks like they have succeeded.

**Well folks, it's about time I wrap this thing up. I got lazy in the beginning, I didn't want to invent a huge fight scene. Just pretend there was one. Like I said, you can request a scene form any chapter of any story and I'll illustrate it for you. Next time, Chapter 7: The True Face of Evil.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally! The long awaited final chapter of Bugboy: Think Pink has arrived! I was suffering some writer's block, so I decided to work on some of my other stories for a bit. I finally got the urge to finish off this story, so here it is! Erm….yeah….**

Chapter 7: The True Face Of Evil

When Hinata woke up, she found herself on Shino's couch while he was talking animatedly with his father. Shino still had the pink on, his clothes never were recovered, but he had gotten a pair of glasses from his father, since no one could look at him with a straight face with those things on.

"Shino-kun?" Hinata said.

"….the Kikai….Huh? Yes Hinata-chan?" Shino said, stopping in mid sentence.

"I have something to tell you about today." she said rather ashamedly.

"No Hinata-san, don't!" Yelled Shino's father, before realizing how big of a mistake that was. He glanced warily at his son, but Shino was too tired out to attack him, so instead he asked, "Don't what?"

"Erm…I'll tell you in a little while, Shino-kun . We have something to do first. Take me home and I'll explain."

Shino didn't question her, he was too tired. Normally, he doesn't exert himself this much in one day. It was exhausting. He walked over to Hinata and extended his hand to help her off the couch. Hinata took it and got to her feet. They went to the door and went to Hinata's house.

As they left, Shibi stuck his head out the door and shouted, "It's about time you use something I give you, boy! I won't expect you home tonight! Way to go, son!" Then he shut the door.

Shino flushed and sighed. He began to wonder if he was really even related to the lecherous man. He looked at Hinata, who was blushing but pretending she did not hear him. But, in a heartbeat, she would gladly trade her father for a man like Shibi. Better to be shown love in a perverted, teasing, embarrassing sort of way than not be loved at all. As much as she sees Shino pained by his father, she can see the love that the two share. What she wouldn't give for that kind of relationship. Oh, well, she wasn't in the mood to deal with him today. She was still gloating her victory over _the_ Shino Aburame.

They reached the compound, and Hinata led the way to her home. Hinata ran into her father after walking through the door. Hiashi got a good eyeful of the boy with his daughter, and fought down a chuckle without so much as twitching an eye.

"Hinata. What are you doing with this…boy. You are a disgrace to the Hyuuga C--"

"Stuff it, Father. I'm not in the mood."

Hiashi was so startled that he was reduced to a blithering idiot, watching Hinata and Shino make their way up to Hinata's room. She gestured for him to sit on the bed, as there was no other place to sit in the room. Shino hesitated, he was a gentleman and did not think it proper to even be in this situation.

But, his weariness, and the fact that Hinata dragged him there, proved too much and he plopped down on the bed. He looked up at her, expectantly. He no longer cared that he was wearing an embarrassing outfit. He was pooped. No other way to put it.

"W-wait here, Sh-Shino-kun. You will un-understand in a moment."

"Understand? Hinata, are you talking about this practical joke?"

"H-hai. Stay here. I will return shortly, Th-then all will b-become clear."

Shino stared. What was she getting at? He watched as she left, shutting the door behind him.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hinata snuck down the hall into Neji's room, going to the back of the closet for the clothes.

"Hinata? What are you doing?"

"AAAARGH!" Hinata shrieked, slamming her head into a shelf.

"N-N-NE….Neji! Neji-nii-san, d-don't scare me l-like that!" Hinata rubbed the sore spot on her head,

Neji stared at her with a confused look on his face, peering over the book as he lied on his bed. It was no wonder she didn't notice him, he was in his pajamas, same color as bedspread, completely unmoving.

Hinata retrieved what she was looking for out of his closet; Shino's clothes. Suddenly she got an idea. She picked out one whole outfit, glasses included, and laid it out. She looked at it for a moment, and then held up her hands in a seal.

Neji watched this all. He knew Shino was here, Hinata was probably going to tell him the truth. Oh, well. He wasn't going to get involved. He returned to his book.

_Thank you, Naruto-kun_, Hinata thought to herself. "Sexy no Jutsu!" And she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Neji looked back up, and dropped his book. He fought hard to control a coming nosebleed. The smoke completely cleared.

Instead of the normal Hinata standing before him, this was a female Shino, Hinata form. Same Hair and eyes, but with small round sunglasses on her face. She had a slightly tall collar that stopped just below her chin. Her hair was shorter, spikier, like the Aburame's, but still midnight blue and distinctly feminine. Her top had long sleeves, but the hemline stopped just below her breasts. One button on the base of the collar held it closed. Underneath was a fishnet tube top. It was split up the middle. On the bottom, she had a brown miniskirt, complete with a sparkling greenish-blue kikaichu pattern around the hemline, which was two-thirds up her thigh. Not to mention the blue ninja pumps she was sporting.

"S-so, Neji? What do y-you think? Will he l-like it?"

Neji just stared. A tiny trickle rand from his nose.

"Uh, Hinata? I think it's overkill."

She only smiled. She turned to the outfit on the floor and picked it up, going behind the changing screen in Neji's room. She put on the pants and jacket, rolling the pants since they were a little too big and rolling the sleeves cuz they were A LOT too long. She placed his larger shades over her own, and ruffled her hands through her hair. She walked out from behind the screen

"Well?"

"I think I better stand outside your door when you go back there."

"Don't worry, nii-san, I'll be just fine." And with that she smiled and walked out of Neji's bedroom, where he let loose the red river that had built up.

"Damn it, Neji. She's your cousin!" he scolded himself.

O.o.O.o.O

Wearing the bulky clothes over her sexy jutsu, she snuck back down the hallway to her bedroom. She knocked on the door.

"Sh-Shino-kun? Are you still in there?" She asked tentatively, hoping she hadn't taken too long.

"Hai." She heard him mumble.

She quickly activated her Byakugan and took a peek. He was lying on her bed, hands folded across his stomach, half asleep. _Cute_, she thought to herself. Deactivating her eyes, she opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind her.

Shino looked up at her with one eye open, he had almost fallen asleep, her bed was so comfortable. When he saw her he shot up and gasped slightly.

"Hinata!? It was you the whole time?"

"Hai. It was my idea, but I didn't work alone. If you promise to hear me out, I have a surprise for you."

Shino studied her for a moment. What was going on? Then he noticed her hair.

"Hinata-chan, what did you do to your hair, it looks like…mine. Sort of. And can I have my jacket? I'm tired of this pi--"

Hinata put a finger to his lips and smiled; this may be easier than she thought. Good thing he's so worn out from attacking half the village.

"Let me explain first, then I will give you your jacket, and you can _punish_ me as you see fit."

Shino caught the emphasis on "punish" but didn't say anything other than arching an eyebrow. Ahhh…the language of eyebrows.

"It was all my idea. I did, however, have people working for me. Kiba and Neji were the ones who went to your house and switched the clothes. They were kept in Neji's room since no one would suspect him. And, for the record, Neji only agreed because I got Lee to order that Curry of Life to threaten him with. I asked Ino and Sakura to go to the mall and get those clothes. Most still have the tags on, so they will go back. I gave them the money. Your father switched the glasses. I must say you scared me when you came out in your pajamas. I hid under your father's coat before I knew what I was doing. Remind me to never, EVER do that again." Hinata shuddered. "I felt proud when you said you suspected Naruto of this, since he was the number one prankster. I can't believe I pulled it off, but I did. Now, I feel like you deserve to get everything back after the torment I put you through. I-I'm sorry." **(A/N before anyone says anything about the stutter, in the beginning of this fic I mentioned that her stutter was almost gone. She only stutters now when she's nervous.)**

Shino stared disbelievingly at her. He was contemplating whether he should kill her or kiss her. He settled on just asking her for his jacket.

"So, can I have my jacket now?"

Hinata just looked sheepishly at him. "A-are you mad?"

He took a deep breath before answering. "I'm disappointed that you would do something like this to me. It just isn't something I could see you doing and it hurt me that you would do this. But, on the other hand, I am extremely impressed with you. You were the culprit all along, yet you stuck by my side and tried to help me catch the culprit, all the while knowing who it really was. You must have spent a long time planning this. That incident at the river was probably planned, too."

He smiled at her. _Wow, he really isn't mad._ Hinata thought. She smiled.

"Alright, Shino-kun. You can have your clothes back, but turn around first."

Shino shot her a confused look but did as she asked. Hinata pulled the pants down and the jacket off, and also slipped off the larger glasses off of her smaller frames. She looked stunning in the outfit she had created. She folded the clothes and put her hand on his shoulder, putting on her best "sexy" look and handed the clothes back to him. He took them gratefully and turned around.

Immediately, he dropped what he was holding. The sunglasses clattered when they hit the floor. The shades on his face slipped down his nose a little as he stared to the girl before him. She had taken his outfit and _severely _customized it, Shino was stunned.

"Hi-Hinata! I..uh…" He was silenced again by her finger on his lips. She put both hands on his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed. She followed right after and straddled his waist, preventing him from getting up. Shino swallowed hard.

"Aren't you going to put your jacket on, Shino-kun?" she asked, starting to unbutton his pink jacket.

By the time she reached his chest, he started to speak. "Hinata, I--" Silenced again, but this time with her lips.

Hinata had her hands placed on his bare chest as she pushed deeper into the kiss. Shino hesitated, put finally returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down on top of his body. A knock at the door startled them out of their kiss. Neji's voice was heard on the other side.

"Remember guys, this is a T rated fic, don't go crazy now."

Hinata just stuck her tongue out at the door.

"What's he talking about? T rated fic?" Shino questioned her.

"Don't worry about it." She kissed him one last time and got up off of him.

"Release." Hinata said, and with a puff of smoke, she returned to normal, unfortunately for Shino.

"Go on and get dressed. You can leave the pink clothes here. I can return them later." Hinata told him, and left the room for him to change. Shino stayed on the bed for a moment, a slight bush gracing his cheeks.

"Well, that was…unexpected. But pleasant."

He quickly shed the ridiculous attire he had been forced to wear all day and put on his comforting white jacket and brown pants, switching out his father's glasses for his own. He inhaled deeply; Hinata's vanilla lavender scent still lingered in the clothing. He folded the pink clothes and placed them on the bed. He went out the door to find Hinata leaning against the wall, talking to Neji. Neji paled and jumped behind Hinata. He wasn't stupid. He'd seen what Shino had done too all the other ninja. He wasn't taking any changes

"Relax, Neji-san. I won't hurt you. Hinata has explained everything. May I have my clothes back?"

"Yes, but it may take a little while to gather them up. Wait until then."

Hinata and Shino returned to the bedroom . Shino sat down on the bed. Hinata flicked off the light and picked up where she let off. Shino wrapped an arm around her, and with the other, fingered the rubber ring lying dormant in his pocket; a gift from his father.

END. FIN. OMARI.

**However you wanna put it, this story is finished. Please, tell me what you think. I really enjoyed writing this story. I might have to illustrate Hinata's outfit though, it's interesting in my mind anyway. And don't worry, I'll soon get those pictures in, you person who requested Gaara and the raccoons, and Guy's haircut. I've been busy. Sorry I don't remember your name, most days I don't know mine. Ciao!**


End file.
